


When you know better you do better

by DaNewromantic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNewromantic/pseuds/DaNewromantic
Summary: My contribution to Robron week "You're the boss" because let's face it ED will never let them face problems that real relationships go through OR face equal challenges. So I just wanted to write from that perspective. (Side note: Rebecca is not a threat she's a sexless, feckless character unable carry any other plot line. Do I sound bitter?)





	

Robert

There were certainly better ways to start off a marriage then watching your partner walk out the front door clearly stressed about being kept at Her Majesty's pleasure. It literally broke Robert to see his husband going so bravely, not blaming him in any way for the punishment he was about to receive. Robert had hidden away most of the day, beating himself up over stupidly removing, his then, engagement ring and the problems that had stemmed from the act. 

After the reality of the verdict and Aaron not coming home sunk in, Robert replayed the moment of walking away from the back room... from Aaron, leaving the ring on the side of the coffee table, until was burnt into his mind. A thirty minute spat had life changing consequences. Robert swore he would never remove the ring ever again, even if it was too late now. He tried to keep perspective and see the silver lining in that. A valuable lesson learnt on how deeply his husband felt things and how careful, mindful, he planned on being as a married man. Aaron’s absence making it abundantly clear that there was nothing on this earth that could replace an Aaron-shaped void in his life. 

It was an established pattern even before they were married that Robert would strive be a better man for Aaron and that Aaron grew stronger and more open as Robert proved his loyalty and unfailing love. Everyone in Emmerdale knew their dynamic now, and be it open displays of young love in the Woolie or loud arguments and dismissive outbursts in the street, their final destination was certain. Aaron and Robert, everyone agreed, were soulmates. Separate they were both nightmares yet somehow together they just made sense, healed each other's wounds so completely. 

Robert understood this implicitly but was also suffering two months into Aaron’s sentence. It was as painful as losing a limb and the toll had not gone unnoticed by those around him. 

Arriving at the portacabin late one morning, after a sleepless night, Robert was met by a serious faced Adam, “Mate,” he began sternly, “I didn’t want to have to do this but Vic and I have been talking about the backlog of work at the yard and I know you won’t like it but I have hired a temp just so we can back on top of things.” So there it was, an open slap in the face that Robert had to stomach because he had very little fight left in him. All his energies going into Liv and Aaron’s appeal. “Mate,” Adam continued buoyed on by Robert’s silence, “He is a really top bloke an old friend of Aaron’s who is passing through. He won’t be a hassle, knows what to do. It is what Aaron would want.” Robert had to concede, it made complete sense. “Adam, I think you are right. It is good to see you with your business head on, or is that Victoria’s?” Robert half joked. “Nice one,” Adam conclude flatly, standing to get up and on with the day, “Can you take him through things, he’ll be here in the hour and I have a pick up to make?” Robert blinked at the pace of the conversation, but tried to play it down somewhat unsuccessfully, “Right, sure, yeah. Name?” “Travis,” Adam called back already outside the door, just before it banged shut.

Robert looked down at his motionless fingers on the laptop keyboard for the next twenty minutes, wondering what Aaron would be doing now. Day dreaming about what he would be doing to him now in their office right now, knowing he would have convinced him to let Adam do the pick up solo just so they could get some alone time to…. The door swung open with a simultaneously abrupt “Hello, anyone in?” from a manly voice, snapping Robert out of his daydream. 

Robert looked up, trying to speak but found himself uncharacteristically wordless as he stared at the man in overalls that had burst through the door. “Sorry mate, I’m Travis, Adam told me just to come right in. You must be Robert.” he offered with a hand outstretched in anticipation. But Robert was still somehow pinned to the seat looking up at this slightly unkempt, stubbled man who bore an eerie resemblance both in stature and demeanor to his husband. It was a confusion of yearning and left over daydream that had him take another moment before he jumped out of his seat to rescue the situation.

“Yes, sorry. Travis, yes, Adam said you were coming. I was just occupied with paperwork,” he pointed to the laptop unconvincingly. “It is good to have you here, I could really use your hands…” He backtracked immediately catching that his words had come out wrong “I mean we, WE, could really use you around here right now.” Seemingly unphased Travis just nodded as Robert frowned at his own lack of swagger. Why was he behaving like he was flustered by this complete stranger? He was never really lost for words with anyone. Well except for when Aaron would get him in a death stare, probing him for honesty or confessions. But this, this was just silly. He tried to continue naturally, “Let me show you around,” he made to touch the visitor’s shoulder to turn him around and usher him down the stairs into the yard. But his hand made contact with a firm, obviously well developed, bicep and it ricocheted off as though he had touched something terrifyingly hot. Travis gave him a small perplexed look but took the hint walking out of the portacabin as Robert blinked at himself and tried to assess where his head was at. The outline of the man in the lead gave him the final clue in identifying the problem: everyday overalls skirting over broad masculine shoulders, then tapering at the man’s narrow waist to accentuate a very Aaronesque arse is what had Robert sprung. Fear hitting him like a cold bucket of water. This was attraction.

All kinds of anger coursed through him as he auto-piloted through a scrap yard tour. In his head he jumped from ‘Adam had done this deliberately’ to ‘Do you ever plan on keeping it in your pants Sugden?’ and even more irrationally ‘Who does this guy think he his?’ before he settled on a more resolute plan: I just need to get away from this guy. NOW. 

“So that is the tour,” Robert concluded hurriedly, “Any questions?”  
“No I think I can get on,” Travis replied, “Done this kind of work before, Aaron…” Robert cut off the polite conversation starter by abruptly turning his back and making his way toward the portacabin and calling back in his best business tone, “Great. I have calls to make. Let me know if anything crops up.” And he hurried into his office sanctuary securing the door behind him.

Taking a moment to collect himself with his back pressed to the door, he kept repeating in his head ‘I am not a cheat. I am not a cheat…’ Until the words blurred any other emotion. Looking back through the slats of the plastic venetian blinds he assessed Travis at a distance. Definitely a resemblance to Aaron, Robert rationalized watching the man make a start on tearing up a disused vehicle. Rugged looks, strong arms that could just keep you in your place… his mind wandered off to his husband. Then looking out the window one more time, this man definitely had something to him. Something the Robert of old would have had to toy with like a kitten with a ball of wool. Unravel and discard most likely, Robert acknowledged. He stomached that guilt at his old ways but recalled words he said to Aaron not so long ago, “... but I’d never act on it…” It was true, because he could never lie to Aaron. Yes Travis was handsome, but whatever he saw on the surface he knew what lay underneath would be a pale imitation of the man he loved. Aaron was the centre of his universe, by choice. Choices they had taken together in weaving their stories, both good and bad, over and over into their unbreakable bond. This, well this was just another choice and just like that, a lonely but resolute Robert sat at his desk with the turmoil of self judgement evaporating. Robert understood choosing Aaron wasn’t really a choice at all, any more than his choice to breath choice. 

 

Aaron

There were certainly better ways to start off a marriage then see the look of pain in your lover and best friend’s eyes as you released their hand trying not to think about how long it would be until you next saw him. This was certainly one of the times Aaron was grateful to be known as a man of few words.

He had settled in with relative ease at the prison. The Dingle name had a definite currency in this cell block. Not that Aaron was interested in getting involved in any of the politics that arose from the entry of a new inmate of a ‘known’ family. Absolutely, feathers get ruffled and the ground swells as the social hierarchy is called into question, but Aaron certainly wanted to keep his head down and let the moment pass quickly. Too much to lose this time. 

A few weeks in he settled into a routine of morning exercise, afternoon reading and generally staying as close to his cell as possible. People stayed out of his way and he only heard his name mentioned in conversation once in awhile. Nothing malicious, just more questions as to why this Dingle was so quiet. He thought he could quite easily ride his time out with the vague comfort of this monotonous routine until one afternoon, returning to his cell after lunch, Ethan was gone. Not much was said; moved wings for no apparent reason. Ethan neither cause offense nor got offended. So Aaron assumed it was just an inevitable part of prison life to ensure no one person got too comfortable. It was this kind of small non-event that planted a seed of worry that Aaron was apt to grow.

On the first night he considered relocating to the top bunk; writing it off when he thought of having a dubious character underneath him in the near future. The next day he rolled the unused mattress, fractionally increasing his sense of comfort by pretending the bunk wouldn’t be needed any time soon. The following day he was working out the logistics of using the bedframe for his demanding exercise regime (topless and in a reverse curl position using the rolled up mattress for resistance, to be precise) when the booming voice of a guard trying to assert his authority could be heard along with the sound of an opening gate. Caught by surprise Aaron was mid crunch as his own cell door unexpectedly opened. Perhaps it was the pre-breakfast haze that had his observation skills a little off. The guard, distracted by his own monologue, didn’t see Aaron’s hurried dismount and attempt to throw his sweat shirt back on. “... and this will be your cellmate for the near future...” the officer paused looking at his paper work, “Aaron.” 

The pause was enough to highlight the awkward moment of the new inmate’s eyes chasing the last bit of Aaron’s skin as he shrugged the sweatshirt on, smoothing it down his torso. This briefest of looks sent Aaron blushing and staring down at his feet wishing he was as strong and butch as his outward appearance gave off. He took a moment to remind himself that normal social rules don’t apply in prison and he needed to keep to the character he was building in order to keep under the radar. Steeling his stance, he prepared to lift his eyes again to project a manner of indifference, but he faltered for a second time as he stood face to face with this new inmate who by some inconceivable coincidence had near identical eyes to his husband’s and a smirk that would rival Robert’s best arrogant pout and nose wrinkle. “Scott,” the man thrust out his hand confidently with a single huff of laughter directed towards Aaron’s clear discomfort, completely ignoring the guard’s retreat. Aaron looked at the man’s offered hand like it was an offending weapon. Ethan had know the unwritten rules of distance and prison etiquette and this newbie’s attitude made Aaron tense. “Alright then,” Scott said a little more timidly, “Guess that showed me my place.” His tone brought Aaron to full awareness, he offered “No,Scott, sorry I am not on some intimidating power trip. Just not a morning person, I guess.” 

Scott seemed uncertain, “Sure not a problem. I take it I am on top, if you have finished with it.” Again Aaron mentally kicked himself for his small but noticeable reaction to the words ‘on top’. Scott was going to think he was seriously perverted if he didn’t play it cool pretty quickly. If only this guy didn’t have such an instantaneous appeal to him. Aaron had to take a minute to wonder if he knew this guy, had perhaps hooked up with him on one of his Hotten benders, trying to forget Robert during the affair… he shook his head to disabuse himself of the notion. What were the chances of this guy being gay anyway?

“What are you in for?” Scott tried again still not making a move to settle in. Standing face to face with Aaron.  
“God don’t ask,” Aaron started not really wanting to swap life stories.  
“Got the wrong guy then,” Scott teased lightly. His attitude instantly irritating Aaron.  
“Nah right guy mate, just not proud of it.”  
“Yeah I hear you. I’m really not proud that I hit my fella either.” Scott proclaimed in a tone Aaron could not quite identify. “You what..” he stuttered in reply seeing his new cellmate in a new light and trying to create a little more distance between them by taking a step back.  
“Yeh, I’m gay. Got a problem with that?”  
“Definitely not,” Aaron responded a little too quickly.  
Scott moved a little closer, “Don’t worry I won’t touch your pretty face.”  
“Look. I’m not...” Aaron replied defensively automatically straightening up and puffing out his chest out.  
“You’re not what?” Scott continued confidently, fractionally moving into Aaron’s space. “Not into me? Not into a little rough? See that’s not how I remember it…” Aaron froze trying to make sense of the turn in the conversation. Aaron’s moment of hesitation was all Scott needed to make his next move. A hand moved to the waistband of Aaron’s trousers fingertips seeking out the bare flesh he had seen Aaron expose only moments ago. “See Aaron you may not remember me but I remember you. All kitted out in your dark mysterious ‘man of danger’ outfit at Bar West. Flirted with me, let me buy you drinks. In fact you probably won’t remember it but you told me you loved my eyes. Ringing any bells?” He continued on, “Maybe not, you might not remember much about that night but I certainly can’t forget the fact I never got my chance and now here we are.”

Aaron felt frozen to the spot. Head spinning with wanting to tear himself away but feeling suffocated by the size of the cell. The man’s touch amplified by their small confines. This was so typical of his life: events crashing together, mistakes of the past haunting him and more over men who thought they were something special trying to intimidate him. That thought snapped him back into reality. Slowly restoring his body language and extracting the predators hand from him with a certainty and a voice he couldn't quite explain, “You’re completely right. I don’t remember you or that night, but by the sound of things it was a near miss.” Pushing Scott further away he continued, “Under the influence is the only way I could fancy a bloke like you. Don’t pretend to know anything about me either coz your arrogance is wasted on me.”  
Unperturbed Scott tried his luck again moving to close in on Aaron, “Aww come on. You seemed to think I was your type once. We could have some fun in here.”  
Aaron closed him down for the last time, ducking to move onto his bed and completely out of reach, “You really think you’re something special. I don’t want to judge you or what you said you did to get here coz I really don’t know you, but I will tell you one thing.” Aaron’s voice got a little louder and for the first time projected a genuine confidence, “What ever kind of man you think you are, you’re not a patch on the man I have out there waiting for me. Nothing comes close.” 

Yeah it was a borrowed line but on this side of his real life Robert’s words gained a new meaning for Aaron: nothing could touch him not physically or mentally, Robert’s influence was like no other protection he had ever known. Looking down at where his ring belonged Aaron suddenly felt more assured, no material thing and no person could shake his feeling of trust and certainty when it came to Robert. No one came close.


End file.
